


A Modern Love Affair

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Age of Adaline (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Their meeting was nothing short of a coincidence, the way Adaline and Steve literally bumped into each other, and how they both apologized and smiled thoughtfully at the politeness of the other. It may make you start thinkin' it was fate's doing all along but naïveté was something neither of them could afford. As their paths entwine a little too frequently in a short span of time, allowing nature to take its course might probably be the best decision the two have ever done.





	1. He's Not My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first time I watched the film' The Age Of Adaline', the first thing I, and my mother as well, noticed was how darn perfect Adaline and Cap'n A. would be together. Though actually, Adaline is older than Steve by twenty years, the shoe still fits, because of the obvious reason (they're both old, lol). Apparently, I'm the first to think of this?????? But whatever, I just wanna write fanfiction soooo, please just let me live.
> 
> And as per usual with me, I never efffffing follow the actual plots of any of the stories I write about because YOLO  
> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHhahahhahahahahhahahdontkillmeforsayingyolo
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> xxx

It was a cold night and the dress I wore wasn't helping remedy my lowering body temperature.

"Leila, you're here!" a blonde friend of mine said as I smiled at her likeness and sealed her in my warm embrace. As I hugged her, my smile slowly melted away, I've always felt so guilty whenever someone said _'my'_ name, when in fact it wasn't mine.

"Well, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." I said in a genuine tone as I pulled away and grabbed her hand, securing a silver charm bracelet on her wrist. Cami's, the birthday girl, lips broke into a wide, toothy smile as she quickly pulled me into another embrace but quickly broke away. "Come on, let's dance!" she squealed, making me playfully roll my eyes but agree, nonetheless.

The venue was playing 80's music: loud, raw Rock. True enough, this was not the music I liked, the music I like resembled to a soft toy box tune that was nowhere near this gritty and loud but I've grown to appreciate and even like this blaring assault on my ears as I understood that the genre came from the anguish the generation felt towards the conflicts at the time and actually, it surprised me that it lived on to be as famous as it it today.

The song changed and _"Livin' on a pray'r!"_ was boomed through the speakers, Jon Bon Jovi's raspy voice was loud and clear. Cami and I swayed and made fools of ourselves, dancing to the tune like true teenagers from the eighties.

Cami was always such a dancer, not so much a good one I'm afraid, she would never pass a chance to dance in a room full of sweaty people, hot air, dim lights, and all else usual in places like this. It was how I met her, I had stumbled upon a place with good music and I decided to dance. We quite literally bumped into each other, made small talk, and I decided then there she was a wonderful soul, her spirit could light up a room and her smile could radiate like the sun. Though it was risky, I found her company so very worth it, and leaving her was no longer an option in my head for I felt responsible for her now. Also, the company she normal kept were with snobby backstabbers that lived for expensive _cheap_ -thrills and luxurious decay-able materials. She deserved someone to to care for her, and as she's cared for me in our five month relationship, I only wish to return the favor.. for as long as I stay as Leila.

 

As she and I ran our hands against each other's bodies, her hands staying on the waist of my black dress and mine staying on the shoulders of her deep blue one, she caught a glimpse of something...  _shocking_ from behind me. I concluded it was so due to the hanging jaw and the wide eyes her face held at the moment.

"Oh my goodness, Leila! Look!" she gasped, pointing at something from behind me. I knit my brows slightly then turned around to see what was so shocking, and after little search, only ever seeing the usual bodies pressed a little too close against each other, I then concluded another thing, she was probably already  _drunk._  

"Cami, what are you pointing at?" I asked in a loud voice over the even louder music as I turned back to her and her blonde self.

She chuckled in disbelief, "What do you mean, what are you pointing at?" She then turned me around once again. "I'm pointing at him!" she squealed and practically gushed.

I knit my brows even deeper and looked for something worth gushing over, only making my companion groan. "Leila! Do you really not see him?"

"Him? Who?"

"Him, as in Tony Stark!" she muttered excitedly, pointing to a man in lounging at the bar, dressed in a party suit with a margarita glass in one of his hands, scanning the room, looking for a soul to mingle with.

 

 _Stark?_ That was a name that rang a bell but I'm sure it was not one that belonged to a Tony, though. After a glancing at the man a little bit longer, and as Cami talked about how much of a birthday gift it was to see the man on this day, I then remembered a Stark I knew of. _"Howard,"_ I muttered softly to myself. My mind was then brought back to a time where Howard Stark's face was on the papers containing information about his gizmos, machines, and _adventurous_ romances; it was as well a time where I had still been Adaline and not yet needed to hide and change my identity. I gulped at that realization.

"Come on, we should go talk to him." Cami squealed as she pulled me by my wrist towards the man before I could even retort my protests. Upon getting closer to the man, seeing his face looked very much like the Stark I was thinking of, I smiled at the resemblance and just knew this Tony was the son of Howard.

As soon as Cami caught his eye, he smirked and placed his glass down. Cami and I stood in front of him while he _assessed_ the _situation,_ making me puff air out, quickly reading he got the womanizer ways from his father. "Hi there, Mr. Stark." Cami wheezed out, making the man turn to her. "Hello, _senyorita."_ he smirked. "Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father." he said, holding his hands up then taking another sip on his drink.

"Howard Stark, right?" I questioned, making the man then turn to me. "Howard Stark was your father." I confirmed as I gave an innocent look. He cocked his head slightly then smiled, "Yes. You interested in his work?" he asked making me turn away and laugh in reply, only to avoid a conversation.

He seemed to chuckle at my reaction, "So, what can I do for you sweethearts?" He said, making Cami reply in an instant. "Well... it's m'birthday and I-uh, you know, was thinking if you and I could take a picture with each other."

"Well, anything for a pretty lady like you."

 

I was then given Cami's phone and I smiled softly, taking then a picture of her and Tony Stark as the man gave a peace sign and a smirk, his vacant arm resting on Cami's shoulders, making the blonde's face turn into a deep color of crimson. "Thank you so much!" Cami smiled as she took her phone from me and turned back to the man that had her star-struck. "Anything for the birthday girl named..." he started. "Cami," she nodded with a wide smile, "It's short for Camila." And she then turned to me and gasped in realization, making me laugh at her innocent reaction. "Oh and, yeah, this is my best friend, Leila." My heart felt like it had been crushed a bit as the woman deemed me her best friend, knowing I would not be staying that much longer to live up to my title.

Tony smiled my way then turned back to Cami, "Well it's a pleasure to meet the duo Cami and Leila."

 

Breaking a moment of silence, I turned to Cami then smiled at Tony, "Well thank you so much for your time. Cami and I should be going our way."

"Hey, hey, wait." Cami turned back at the sound of Tony's protest. "Well seeing it is your birthday and all, I'm having this party tomorrow," knowing exactly where this was going, Cami's eyebrows perked up as well as the corner of her lips. "at the Stark tower, 'round 10-ish... maybe you two'd like to join in the fun." he ended making Cami squeal another time this night. "YES! YES, YES! We'll be there!" she said practically jumping for joy. "Great then." Tony pursed his lips in a pleased smile.

I chuckled nervously, turning to Cami who kept her big smile in display as she thanked him and pulled me away tightly.

She and I then made our way through the crowd and out of the place, and as soon as we did, Cami squealed and stomped around in joy, making me laugh at her as I positioned myself at the edge of the street, looking for a vacant taxi. "Leila, we just got invited to one of Tony Stark's parties!" she exclaimed, making me chuckle and turn to her. "I don't understand what's so grand about him. Isn't he just Howard Stark's son?" I said, making her jaw drop.

"Just Howard Stark's son? Leila, I don't even know who Howard Stark is!" she muttered with a laugh. I knit my brows at her admission as I thought that was the man's only claim to fame. "Then why are you all worked up about him then?"

"Oh my goodness, Leila? Are you really clueless?" she chuckled once again at me in disbelief. I simply gave her an expectant face and raised brows, signaling I wanted to be humored. "Ugh, well he's Iron Man!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

_Iron Man._

I had been curled up in a ball of anxiousness that day, seeing the horrifyingly bizarre live news on my TV screen. I called my daughter, shaking as I reached out for my telephone. Thankfully, she had been alright and far away from what was happening in Times Square. She reassured me that we both were going to be alright and the fight happening in New York was going to pass.

 _"The leader of this invasion has been identified as Loki, who a source tells us is the half brother of Thor who is against his brother and is fighting along side Iron Man, Captain America, and the other heroes, the band had been called the Avengers, hoping to end this alien invasion."_ the news-caster spoke as they displayed on the screen what exactly was going down in the streets, frankly, not far enough from my home.

It was at that point, I promised that I wouldn't stay in New York any longer. I was to move to the country side and bring my daughter along with me.

 _"Leila? Leila!"_ A voice spoke out and a pair of hands shook me by my shoulders lightly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

I turned to her and she knit her brows in concern, scanning my face for signs of distress. "What?" I breathed out as she let me go.

"Do you really **_not_** know who Iron Man is?" she peeped.

I clenched my jaw and turned away from her, "I know damn well who he is."

She chuckled, almost in a scoffing manner, "Then that's great!" she exclaimed. I looked at her simply and hailed an incoming cab. She grabbed my arm right after I opened the door and stepped in, "Wait, you are going to the party with me tomorrow, right?" she asked as she let go of my arm, and I turned to her.

"Cami, that Iron Man is nothing but trouble, _you_ shouldn't even be going there!" I reasoned out, making her roll her eyes. "Oh come on, Leila. He's on our side! Iron Man is one of the good guys, not to mention the rest of _the Avengers_ will probably be there at the party and how cool would it be to brush shoulders with ass-kicking super heroes?" she pointed out enthusiastically but placed her hands on her hips when she saw my still uninterested expression. "And it is my birthday."

I chuckled, "Today's your birthday, not tomorrow." I said as I finally got into the cab. She caught the door before I closed it and leaned down at me. "Well consider it as your gift to me." she started, "I already gave you a gift." I interrupted. But she pursed her lips and continued, "Then as an apology for you leaving me here." she said with a small smirk, making me turn to her in concern. "But isn't you're-" "Yeah my apartment _is_  a street away. I'm only trying to guilt you into persuasion." she muttered making me laugh dryly.

"But you are so still going with me tomorrow night." she ended, pointing at me then slamming my door shut. I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly at her just as the car drove off. I then heard the sound of my ringtone and I checked my phone and laughed once more, seeing the text I received. 

> **_Camila Zachariah_ **
> 
> _I MEAN IT LEILA!!!!!!! YOURE GOING W ME TO THAT PARTY._


	2. Your Name Smells Fishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello doll.  
> So if you're reading this, THANK YOU. I'm sorry if you waited and had to for this long. Another apology for typos I may have missed.
> 
> ALSO, Adaline's dog doesn't really have a name AND YES, the dog lives, (freaking wtf is up with hollywood's obsession with killing dogs *cries in californian*) so I decided to name the fluffer Daisy in memory of John Wick's dog, who died in that film *readies to kill with pencil* but the dog here is still a male because I say so.
> 
> WITH THE LINKS, the red dress looks casual because of how she wore it but you know, just picture the dress not the look, lol.  
> THAT WOULD BE ALL.  
> TY.  
> xxx

I stretched from where I stood, hip bones leaned against a brown wood, and white marble counter, one hand on my waist, the other stirring some tea, honey, and milk together. I hummed and yawned as my phone rang. I turned to where it was placed and huffed at the sight of it. Twas probably Cami. Before I even attempted to formulate a statement against her and the topic she was obviously to bring up, I silently acknowledged the fact it would end in my defeat anyway. It would clearly be best for all of us not to make the conversation drag on even though I really have no intention of going to the party, so that's a _no_  to my excuses.

Dragging my feet, I reluctantly answered the call, sounding out a groggy, _"Hello?"_

 **Sure.** I could've just silently stayed at home and not have answered the phone, but the last time I did that, Cami came over with what was basically a battling ram nearly broke my door down which clearly ruled out that option a long time ago.

"Leila! Good you're awake."

I turned to my wall clock, "Since when have you been so chirpy at 6:45 in the morning?"

"Since we got invited to go to a _Stark party!_ Where, in fact, you will be accompanying me."

I huffed and chuckled sourly at her persistence. "Cami..." "NO, don't you dare _'_ _Cami'_ me! You and I will be going to this party and that is final, no buts and no asses."

I chuckled at her remark and allowed a brief silence pass between us before I quickly groaned in defeat. I might as well do this one last thing for her... _I was leaving in a month anyway._ "Alright. Should we just meet up there then?"

She gasped from the other line, "Wai--wha-uh... _yes."_

I chuckled at her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind as of moment. Her persistence reminds me of my own, which was another reason why I allowed myself to stick around with her. I clenched my jaw, "Good then. I'll wear my red dress and I'll see you at around nine thirty?"

She laughed in full amusement, "Sounds good babe. Thank all things sweet you're in your right mind not to argue with me about this because we both know how this was going to end anyway."

"Good bye, Camila." I laughed with a sigh.

"Love ya, Lei."

 

I hung up the phone, feeling my chest go heavy. I walked off to my trunk with a heavy heart. The moment the large container was open, I was faced with the photograph of me and my husband on my wedding day. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled the dusty frame to my chest. I knelt down on the floor with a huff.

I remember when I was younger, I would pester my husband into going to parties with me just as Cami did with me.

_**"Dela,** I won't fit in there. A man has no place in fancy, pastel tea parties." he pulled me back, frimly gripping my wrist. It in turn made me fall roughly into the arms of my dark haired husband. "Pah. A wife's husband will surely not care whether or not he will fit in, only if he makes his wife happy." I smirked a devious one._

_He looked at the sky with a nod of disagreement and a low chuckle, then placed his arm around me as we walked off. "Would it make my wife happy?"_

_I smiled in return, "Very much." So we then got to my tea party._

_As soon as we entered, in a corner was a bunch of men cheering at the sight of my husband, "We got another one boys!" "Save yourself!" Then would follow were some scoldings from their wives at the opposite corner. My husband chuckled, "It seems like I'm not the only one who wants their wife to be happy."_

My thoughts were broken by sweet and soft whines along with a furry head snuggling by me. I huffed a sigh, "Oh, my baby Daisy." I placed the photograph back in it's place and scooped my baby boy in my arms.

The brown, furry creature placed his head near my neck and started nuzzling me. I hummed, my thorax vibrated against the warmth of the dog, and a smile broke on my lips. "I love you too." I spoke as I stood and closed the trunk.

"Don't worry, a month from now we'll be in the country side and it'll be peaceful and _Stark-party-free."_

* * *

Nine o' clock came around much sooner than it felt, as now, I strutted to the Stark tower's entrance. My dear Camila in [plum](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/58/20/f558200f5857b2f79e8e8798c04a5bf0--sexy-summer-dresses-long-dresses.jpg) had been squealing in joy at the sight of me in my [red](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/79/57/e5/7957e534b66a5abb5fd28eb979d563f4--simple-sexy-little-red-dress.jpg) dress. She pulled me into a hug. I chuckled at her reaction. "I am so happy you came!" 

I broke away, "You're welcome." I said with a smirk. She nudged me slightly. "I'm so excited and nervous." she gasped. She clasped my wrist tightly. I playfully rolled my eyes at her action, "Should we leave then?"

"NO!" she spoke like lightening. "No, no, no--let's just... wait a little while."

I groaned a chuckle, "Cami. I did not come all this way _to wait_ a little while."

 

Pulling her slightly, we two walked in the building and was instantly met by a sharply dress man who knit his brows at the sight of us. I decided to take the lead.

"Good evening, do you know where the party is?" I said in a pleasing tone as Cami clasped my arm.

The man stepped forward, placed his hands on his hips, raised a brow, then eyed us from head to toe, pursing his lips in a pout on top of all that. "Top floor, you won't miss it." he spoke sharply and dismissively, cocking his head in an exaggerated manner, then walking off right after.

Cami and I turned to each other. Cami blinked and started, "Did he just-"

"Yes, he did."

A brief silence surrounded us but was replaced by violent burst of laughter ended that stiff encounter. We made our way to an elevator and pressed the button that had the biggest number on it. One elevator silence later, we arrived at the top floor and indeed the party was staring right at us. The two of us walked hand in hand deeper into the party. Moderate music and cheers from people filled our ears. The people here were dressed in a far more flashy manner and I could feel Cami grow conscious about how she looked. "You look amazing, don't worry." I whispered in reassurance.

"Really?" She mumbled under her breath, not making eye contact with me. I chuckled softly, "Well, I look far better but you don't look too bad." I joked making her turn to me with bright eyes.

She and I shared a hearty laugh and I then decided to bring us to the dance floor. Her worries always seemed to melt away when she danced. So with the beat, we two went center strange and danced with little coordination and much enthusiasm. Cami closed her eyes and smiled while sharply swaying her hips to the music. I smiled in satisfaction of her new found confidence.

As we danced, I looked around the room. It was all very _Stark_ looking, from the cool colors of the walls, to glassed rooms with contraptions and machines jarred in. There wasn't much sense of coziness and warmth here, mostly office-like and techy, and it's exactly how I expected it.

 

"I see you two made it." A voice spoke, making Cami and I slow our movements and turn to the owner of the voice. My blonde companion's face lit up in an instant at the sight of the man. "Tony! Hi!" she grinned widely.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, you enjoying the party so far?" Tony asked looking between us. "Well we were just dancing so, yeah, so far so good." Cami said, practically drooling over the man in a suit and sun glasses.

"Oh I know, you two've been stealing my guests attention with your hips. Mine included." Tony spoke to Cami, whose cheeks turned a shade red. I chuckled dryly but the two did not notice at all. "Come on, _lemme_ get you two a drink."

Cami smiled as she turned to me. "Oh, I'm good, you two go ahead." I spoke with a polite smile, slowly backing away. "Leila, I insist, besides, I wanna know my two special guests a little better." Tony spoke, walking off, giving the two of us the liberty to follow after. Cami gripped my wrist, the bracelet I gave her made a soft sound. The blonde pulled me away and squealed under her breath, _"Ohmygosh,_ Lei, he remembered us! He even remembers your name!" I knit my brows at that realization. _He remembers my name?_ Cami and I were now at the bar. Tony has ordered some margaritas, and soon enough we clicked all three of our glasses together. "So, Cam-- _isn't it?"_ Tony checked, sipping on his drink. "Actually it's Cami, but you can call me that if you like." Cami blushed and tried to hide it behind her glass.

"And it's short for Camila?" He checked again. Cami nodded in response.

"And Leila, is it short for anything?" Tony's eyes landed on me. I knit my brows and smiled softly. What was this about? "No, no, it's just Leila." I replied. "But you can call her Lei." Cami spoke up.

I turned to her in slight surprise and Tony spoke up in return. "Can I?"

I turned to him and forced a smile,  _"Sure."_

 

Tony chuckled and nodded, "You know, your name doesn't quite fit." I clenched my jaw. "It's just that, Leila, it sounds too... soft and young. Not that I'm saying you look old or anything, but-" he squinted his eyes a bit in contemplation, "-I feel like, I don't know, Deborah, Esther, Franchesca, something _stronger,_  more old school would fit you."

I knit my brows, "So... are you saying my parents named me wrong?" I tested and took a sip of my drink as I wondered what he was up to.

He chuckled and hummed in exaggerated contemplation, _"Madeline?"_

I almost choked at that. He was a letter too much from my real name. I shifted in my seat but kept composure, "It's just Leila."

 

There was then silence only broken by a subject change from the suspicious Stark that was now talking of the Avengers. He was different when talking about them. He seemed genuinely happy and a good kind of proud as he spoke of his team. _"...which_ brings me to the fact I think Leila over here would be perfect for _capsicle."_ Tony smiled and I turned to Leila, thinking she knew what _'capsicle'_ meant. She knit her brows and pouted.

"Oh ye-- **Steve**." Tony blurted, noticing our confusion. "Steve Rogers."

Cami's face lit up like a fire work, _"The Captain America!"_

I knit my brows. Captain America, as in the hero show boy turned actual hero? But that was decades ago. But then I quickly remembered that he was, in fact, there when the invasion of New York happened. But... _how?_ "Yeah! I don't know, there's something about Leila that reminds me of Cap'n. Maybe it's the hair, but you should definitely meet him." Tony nodded in agreement with himself and Cami squealed in enthusiasm.

No. No. This was not going to happen.

"Uh, sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." I spoke up, not bothering to wait for anyone to reply. I walked away from the two and moved through the sea of people. Seeing I didn't know where the bathroom was, I instead allowed my feet to take me where it wants. Thankfully, I wound up in a quiet corner where I could think of an excuse to leave.

What in the world is wrong with that man? Why did he care too much about my name and why was he setting me up with his friend?

I huffed in frustration. "Get it together, _Adaline."_ I spoke reassurances to myself.

 

"Not a party person?" A voice spoke, causing me to jolt up in surprise. I turned and saw a tall man wearing a plain suit with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry," he freed his hands. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I nodded in disagreement, "It's alright."

 

We stood in silence for a second or two.

"Why're you hiding in a corner?" the man asked stepping around. I huffed and repeated his words, _"Not a party person."_  He smiled softly; he had a nice smile. "Me neither, _not even back in the day."_ I knit my brows at that statement. He wasn't that old.

"You have a pretty name." My heart dropped. _"Adaline."_ he repeated.

"No, no. That's, that's not-- my name's Leila. I didn't say that."

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I heard you- I assumed-- never mind. Leila's pretty too..." he shuffled and blushed, turning away from me. I clenched my jaw. "I probably should get going." I mumbled, stepping back.

He turned back to me with surprise, melting into disappointment, "Ah, okay. Sure, yeah, I mean, it's your choice. Yeah." He spoke fast.

"Good night." I smiled softly before walking off.

"Good night."


	3. Coffee And Cream And A Pedestrians' Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, in case you haven't noticed, I changed a lot about the plot of Adaline, as in her alias, which was not Leila in the film, but Jennifer, and the fact she isn't with Elliot, WHO I HAVE DELETED FROM THSI FIC. BWHAHAHAHA. Or who knows maybe I'll add him for kicks.  
> Anyway, that's all  
> Thank you reading and dealing with my typos  
> xxx

I walked across the avenue and made my way to my favorite cafe in New York. I huffed in realization of its proximity to the Stark tower, a detail I did not really notice before. I sat on my usual table, the one by the window near the counter. It was tucked away and cozy, for no one really had to pass here.

As I read through my book, I took a sip on my foamy cup of coffee. And as much as I tried to focus on the words of the page, my mind kept falling back to the night before.

I slipped away from the party as I increasingly became uncomfortable by the second. And after the encounter with the soldier-built man, I had been put on edge and became extremely paranoid, thinking everyone around me knew I was this big blob of lies. I had gone up to Cami limping, and blamed my shoe's broken heel, _which I went as far to actually break,_ for the increasing embarrassment and discomfort, pleading that I just go home and leave her here to mingle. But of course, with her good heart she insisted to leave with me, but it really didn't take much to convince her to stay.

 

"Here you go ma'am." a soft voice spoke, and along came a muffin on my table. I smiled at the young man who gave me my order. "Thank you." I placed my book away on the far side of the table.

The waiter left and I dug into my walnut and cream flavored muffin. As I took a bite, I sighed and gave myself comfort in the thought that all of what happened would soon be behind me because I am, in fact, moving somewhere far away from here. Far away from the city and interrogating eyes, from the parties and the events I am far too old to experience.

"Excuse me." I lifted my eyes, "Leila?" I felt my blood run still. "Did I-uh, get it right this time?"

I forced a smile and gulped, "Yes."

He smiled softly, he as in the  man from last night, the man with the soldier-build and with the frustratingly beautiful, gleaming, blue eyes. "Sorry to bother you. It's just that uh," he gripped the coffee he held with one hand now with both, "I saw you when I walked in and just remembered how uncomfortable I made you feel last night and I just... I wanted to apologize." he clenched his jaw as he continued to smile. I was still quite stunned at this twist of fate to speak so I simply nodded at his words. Also, he seemed like he had something more too say so I let him be. "And," _I was right._ "The place is full, and you have a spare seat, _soooo_ I was wondering if--" "Of course. Sit down." I beat him to it and fixed the table.

 

Oh dear goodness, what was this?

The tall man sunk down to the chair and he faced me with tense shoulders, allowing an awkward atmosphere cover the two of us. I turned to him just to see him fiddling with the cup he placed in front of him. I knit my brows and smirked slightly at these actions. Why, he's just a bashful creature with looks he doesn't know how to put to use. And here I thought maybe my hesitance just took him by surprise last night. He clearly didn't know how to act around women and he didn't seem to even know how to _pretend_ to know how.

I decided to cut through the tense wrapping amongst us. "So, since you know my name, can I ask what's yours?"

He looked at me, once again caught off guard, then soon came a blush upon his cheeks, "Yeah, sorry. Steve. My name's Steve Rogers."

I blinked twice at his admission and knit my brows, "Steve Rogers? As in... _Captain America?"_  As in the Steve Rogers Tony Stark wanted me to meet as I somehow reminded him of the man in front of me. He blushed twice as much this time and bashfully nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I rested my elbows on the table and knit my brows deeper, "But how is that possible?" Then it hit me. _My goodness,_ what if what happened to me, _whatever it was_ , happened to _him_ as well? Dear, what if he has a cure to this curse. What if, finally, after years of living and hiding that was now at its end. What if he held all the answers. What if that's why we have met again. "How are you still alive?"

When the words left my mouth, it had occurred to me that it was such a horrible way to ask it, gosh, I know how I would feel. But thankfully, he found no malice in my words and only answered my question like a gentleman.

"Well, I was on a plane, fighting off Hydra and well, there was a bomb so I had to do something to prevent it from going off. I decided to crash the plane in the sea. I was stuck in the ice... and when they, _S.H.E.I.L.D._ , found me, it had been seventy years later." He spoke with a soft sigh. "I ran out of their compound, got outside, and saw all these buildings and cars and flashing lights and moving billboards... I had never been so clueless and terrified in my entire life." I then felt a quick yet deep stab of guilt almost physically stab my chest, so I quickly blurted out a _"Stop._ I'm sorry. You don't have go on. I'm not usually so insensitive." I huffed.

His expression softened, "It's fine. You weren't insensitive, just curious."

 

"No, but I know how it feels to talk about that." I pointed out. _Oh goodness, what did I just say?_ "I mean, when talking about something _personal..." Nice save._  "I know how hard it can be to open yourself up and really let it out." _Lord knows I can only ever do so with my daughter._ Every crack in my un-aging being had been stuffed with my decaying sanity and I never found a way to truly keep these fissures solid. Though my daughter had pointed out the world has changed, yes I too have seen it with my own two eyes, and I was presented with the fact I could just go on with my business and reveal my truth, it was just not something I could do.

Not anymore.

Not for a long time.

I had only realized I was staring into space when suddenly Steve spoke up again. "But it's good to let it out, you know." I turned to him and saw a sweet expression on his face. His golden brown hair combed back but not in gel and the corner of his pulpy, pink lips were slightly tugged up. "I find that the more I talk about what happened to me, the easier it is for my mind to accept the fact this is now my reality." He raised his hands and motioned to the surroundings.

I frowned slightly at that. My heart bled for him and his courage to face his truth. I don't know which of us had it easier, him who skipped the years, or me who lived through all of it. Still, it was not really a matter of who had it easier for I could tell we both had something in common, we still had a burden and yet we both had found our respective ways to face it. Though, he faced his reality wholly, something I could never do.

"You have the courage of a true soldier." I muttered with a soft smile. I turned to my cup and blinked with the silence. I wanted to tell him my story for his comfort, to tell him how much truly brave he was through it all. But suddenly, reality had sunk in and I was _not Adaline_ who never aged, but Leila who was going to move away.

I stood up, almost involuntarily, causing Steve to jolt back in surprise. He stood up as well with concern drawn on his face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just remembered I was late for work." with that, I rudely excused myself and ran out of the shop.

 

I never liked it when I had to leave abruptly, but in times I feel as though it's the only way I can save myself from everything. I have always chosen the flight over fight instincts innate in all of us.

I ran out of the cafe and by luck, found a cab. I got in and made the driver take me to the library I worked in. I continuously chanted how stupid I was and groaned out in frustration of what I had done. I felt so bad for what I did but I was inches too close and far too comfortable with the fact that I was about to tear my heart in front of him.

If anything, this is a wake-up call. I _really_ need to leave now.

* * *

After work, I felt far better, now that my mind had been redirected to some other thing, and as I made my way across the pedestrian lane, I felt as if nothing could bring me down anymore. But as I strutted, I suddenly collided against a firm surface which should've sent me flying back, but as it turns out it was a man that I hit and he quickly caught me and placed his hands on my arms, preventing me from ending up falling flat on my ass.

 _"Shh...oot_ \--I-I'm awfully sorry, ma'am." the voice of a kind man spoke. I gazed at the man, "It's fine." and realized that it was once again the Steve character from the café and Stark's party. I internally groaned and cursed my fate.

"Uh-Leila?" he examined my face. "It's you again." his face softened and he broke a heart warming smile. I chuckled, "It is..." dear goodness, should I just apologize now for running away from him or act all naïve and ignorantly-innocent? The man let go of me and straightened himself up. "I'm sorry again. It seems like every time we meet I end up causing you a lot of inconvenience." he muttered bashfully, looking down at his feet and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I huffed at that. Well, there goes my second option. I knit my brows softly, "I'm sorry too... for, uh, running off earlier." His bright eyes turned to me. _Dear goodness, think of an excuse, think of an excuse, think of an excuse._ "It's just that I was almost late for my job and I couldn't afford that." Okay... seems believable.

"Yeah, you said that earlier." he stated politely. _Oh shit._ He cocked his head to the side a bit and knit his brows, "So you work around here?"

 

I smiled widely, _at least he still bought it._ "Yes, _yes._ At the library actually." His face then lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really? What a coincidence, I was just heading there myself. I thought it might be a good way to, you know, catch up on things." I nodded knowingly at his statement. I was about to reply, but then the man placed his hands on my shoulder and started pushing me back to the other side of the street. "Sorry, _green light._ " he mumbled as we walked to the side walk.

As we walked, I looked at the man and felt the kindness reeking off of him. I smiled fondly at that and felt my heart skip a beat when his hand went for mine in an act of chivalry and kindness. Dear goodness, if I had felt bad before, I feel absolutely so horrible now for being so rude to this beautiful soul. He turned to me and smiled bashfully, "Sorry, you were going that way right... but I just--" "No, no, it's fine. I can just wait for another red light." I added with a smile.

He smiled in a more genuine way this time around and nodded in agreement. We then stood there for a moment, shifting our gazes somewhere else. After a moment more, Steve turned to me and stuttered a huff, "So, uh, I'm gonna..." he trailed off, not continuing his sentence any longer for I nodded abruptly at his words. He nodded as well then stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking backwards slowly.

I kept my gaze on him until he turned around. Once he did I turned back to the street light and saw that it was now yellow, then quickly red. I stepped forward. "Hey!" I heard the same voice call from behind. I snapped my head back and knit my brows along with my amused smile.

The clean cut man walked back towards me and spoke once more, "Sorry... sorry. I just wanted to apologize again for... _everything,_ and this."

 

I chuckled with a playful eye roll, "Steve if anything, I should be apologizing because of how rude I was a while ago."

"No, but, see, I get it. You have a job and-"

"Steve, really, you're fine. _I'm_ sorry." I insisted, waving my hand in the air and motioning between the two of us. "In fact let me make it up to you by touring you around the library." _Wait._ **What?**

Did I just say _that?_ Did those words come out of _my_ mouth. Oh goodness, did he _hear_ that. Maybe he didn't hear.

But I mentally cursed myself the instant his face lit up, _"Deal."_ I spoke without missing a beat. I forced out a smile. Great, what did I just get myself into? "Alright then, off we go, Steve.


	4. I Like You And Literature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A POINT OF VIEW SWITCH DARLINGSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> And I apologise for typos I have hanging around here  
> Thank you for readinnnggg  
> Byeeeee  
> xxx

"And you've read all of this?" Steve chuckled in disbelief as I handed him another book of modern young adult books I have come to enjoy reading. I turned to him and smiled, rolling my eyes playfully as I did. "Of course I have. Why would I have said the things I did about them if I hadn't known what they were about."

He replied with a chuckle and pursed his lips, shrugging playfully as well, "I don't know, maybe you just judged them by their cover." he spoke in a literal tone. I grabbed a few of the books he kept abreast and lead to an empty table, in turn, making the man not used to the atmosphere and surroundings of the library I worked at to shuffle and readjust his grip on the multitude of books he held. "If I've learned anything from the years I've existed, is to never _ever_ judge **anything** based on appearance." I spoke as I placed the books on the table. Steve followed my actions and sat in front of me.

He huffed then rested his elbows on the table. "You know," he locked his eyes on mine, "for someone _so young,_ you speak so much like an wise grandmother."

 _I am a grandmother. Little did he know my truth._ "Dear boy, it is in reading I end up speaking like this. So here, chose one of the books I picked so you might be painted a picture of the culture of this generation." I spread out the thick laid paper so he could get a good look at them. "Notice how I didn't get any history books. I believe if you want to learn about the history you missed, you should just learn about it from someone, even if it's from a guide at the museum, because, well, it's better to learn of the past you wish to understand from the people were involved in, rather than from generalized text that have tendencies to be inaccurate."

Steve smiled fondly and I awaited his reply. "In that case, " he picked up a book I had pushed aside, "I pick this."

I knit my brows, "I didn't pick that one."

He softly smirked, "So... are you saying you _haven't_ read it?"

"No, **I have**."

He pursed his lips and nodded slowly, knowingly expecting that I had actually read the book. _"I_ actually picked it out." He said as an explanation. _"My friend Tony recommended it."_

My eyes quickly widened. _"Tony... **Stark**?"_

"Yeah, the Tony who hosted the party."

I chuckled softly, _"Tony Stark_ recommended _that_ book?"

He knit his brows in caution and nodded slowly, "He did. Why? Is it a bad book?" he wondered making me chuckle once more. "No! No, no, no. It's just... I didn't think Tony would be a fan of _'The Fault In Our Stars'._ "

He simply looked at me, his expression indicating he was awaiting for an explanation. I gave him one, "Well, it's quite a sad and heart melting, _romantic_ story. I didn't really expect him to be into books outside of robotics and engineering."

He nodded, understanding my point, "But it's a good book?"

"I had the privilege to have my heart broken by it." I nodded thoroughly.

* * *

I was in the tower's elevator reading the first few lines of the book I had borrowed but found myself thinking back to the woman called Leila who seemed just too good to be true. As I stared blankly onto the page with ink pressed on it, I heard a ding and I looked up then, seeing was now on my floor, walked off. I wondered if maybe the golden haired lady who helped me pick out a book might be thinking of me in these moments as well. A small smile grew on my lips

I found myself in the living room immediately propped on the couch, allowing my mind to wander only for a brief moment to the girl in the pages called Hazel coming to life in my mind. She described how she carried around a tank she named Phil and how she was to go to the literal heart of Jesus. I knit my brows.

"Heya capsicle. Watcha readin'?" I heard Tony call from behind me. I closed my book, turned to the man who was getting himself a cup of coffee, and waved the object I held in the air. "The fault in our stars by one John Green. I just started and I don't understand the references already."

Tony scoffed, doing away with the spoon he used to stir in his creamer. "Dude, there aren't even many references there! How could you not get it?"

 _Maybe because I was preoccupied with something else._ I simply shrugged at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Gosh, you're ancient. I'm honestly just glad you can read."

I gave him a look and he sipped on his cup. "Was the trip to the library at least interesting?" Tony asked making me smile softly. "Yeah, I ran into this woman named Leila, _twice._ She was sweet and helpful." And pretty.

 

"Wait, _Leila?_ Leila as in blonde hair, blue eyes, a mole right here," he pointed to the skin beside his nose, "and a killer good body?" I clenched my jaw at his description, particularly at the last part, but nodded in agreement anyway. "NO WAY! _Leila-from-the-party- **Leila**?"_ He exclaimed and I nodded slowly in caution. _"Man!_ You may be ancient but you are _hella_ lucky. I was supposed to hook you up with her but it seems the universe already had that in mind." Tony chuckled and explained as he took a bite of the pastry he had along with his coffee. "Did you ask her out?"

I looked at him and felt my mouth go dry, as well as my face heat up.

"OH COME ON STEVANO!" Tony shouted through a mouth full of food. "I swear if you don't, I will." he added flatly. I was about to protest to that, but my jaw only hung low and I couldn't seem to find a reason to argue with that. Though I would hate that to happen, it's not like I owned the said woman or controlled her decisions. She was her own person and Tony always _has_ been better with women. I've always been the under dog at this, even in the fourties. My best pal Bucky had always been so smooth and suave that it didn't take him much to have the ladies come lining up at his door step. I pursed my lips at the memories but pushed them aside. And for a split second, there and then, I decided in that Leila seemed special and Tony was going to have to have a piece of my mind if he wanted to ask her out. I deserved speak my mind too at least, right?

"I---" _"Did you get the samples?"_ A random voice boomed halting my own. "Did you _get_ the samples?" The man called Bruce Banner repeated to the other man who practically drew a halo over his head as he continued eating and drinking coffee. Tony looked at him, nonchalant, and replied in an equal manner. "No."

Bruce and Tony were now in front of each other, ready to pick a fight or something. The man in a white button down and glasses huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tony, I don't have time for this. Where did you put them?"

Tony smirked as he chewed  _exaggeratedly,_ "Steve's got a girlfriend."

Like a deer caught in headlights, I looked absolutely mortified and I involuntarily shot up from where I sat. Bruce turned to me and pursed his lips, then turn back to Tony, uninterested. "Where did you put them." He sighed, not at all convinced by what Tony blurted out to divert the attention. I internally sighed in relief, the time has not come for me to be pit by this.

Tony huffed _exaggeratedly_  and rolled his eyes in the same manner as he turned away from Bruce. "I hid them in the bathroom."

Bruce groaned as he threw his head back, clenching is fists in the air as well. "Again with the bathroom. _Why?"_

"Because this time I'm not going to tell you which bathroom in the tower it's in." Tony turned back to Bruce with a smirk of his lips. Banner looked at him with an expressionless face and Tony simply shrugged in turn. A few more seconds passed and Bruce raised a single brow. Tony slowly realized, or more like remembered, that Bruce won't and never will play this game with him. He groaned, "It's on the 3rd floor. Telecommunications. I told the department that I washed my hands and left massive radioactive residue in the sink; I also told them to use the bathroom of the fourth- _YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN."_ He interrupted the own explanation he told that started out with a smirk, but ended it abruptly when he got no reaction out of it. Tony pushed the remaining bites of pastry he had into his mouth then took a sip on his coffee. _"So--"_ he chewed _"--old."_ He looked between Bruce and myself. I rolled my eyes at his justification.

With his cup of coffee, he pushed passed Bruce and went off to a hallway. He raised his unoccupied hand and held up his pointer and middle finger, forming what he told me was a piece sign, and then spoke up, not bothering to look back at us. "Tony Stark is out."

Bruce nodded his head in disapproval and headed to the elevator, mumbling under his breath, probably how much he wanted to punch Tony in the face for doing that _again_ to him. _Again_ was probably like the tenth time, and that was just what Tony did because he felt like it. You should've seen what he did to Nick Fury for drinking his coffee. Fury doesn't drink coffee much these days.

 

I decided to continue reading the book I had and sat back down on the couch. Page after page after page after _-you get it_ , I fell deeper into the book. I smiled at the words I took in and silently agreed with Leila that this book was indeed not a book you'd think Tony Stark would be a fan of. I had been slipping into another world and now I felt completely drawn to the protagonist.

> _“May I see you again?" he asked. There was an endearing nervousness in his voice._  
>    
>  _I smiled. "Sure."_  
>    
>  _"Tomorrow?" he asked._  
>    
>  _"Patience, grasshopper," I counseled. "You don't want to seem overeager._  
>    
>  _"Right, that's why I said tomorrow," he said. "I want to see you again tonight. But I'm willing to wait all night and much of tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious," he said._  
>    
>  _"You don't even know me," I said. I grabbed the book from the center console. "How about I call you when I finish this?"_  
>    
>  _"But you don't even have my phone number," he said._  
>    
>  _"I strongly suspect you wrote it in this book."_  
>    
>  _He broke out into that goofy smile. "And you say we don't know each other.”_

"What are you smiling about?" A voice of a woman dawned behind my shoulder. Natasha. I knew her well enough not to be startled anymore by her when she sneaks. Her sneaking was actually more like her walking; walking to her was more second nature than sneaking was. I turned to the red haired woman as she made her way the front of the couch, over to me. She placed her head on my shoulder and read out a line I had read, aloud, " _'Patience, grasshopper,'_ I counseled, _'you don't want to seem eager.'_ " She chuckled at herself after using a horrible Shakespearean voice. She pushed the book in my hand to a side so she could see the cover, "You're reading 'the fault in our stars'?" She smiled a small impressed one.

"Nah, I'm reading 'An Imperial Affliction'." I joked leaving the red haired woman silent. I raised my brows cautiously, "That was sarcastic."

"I know." She knit her brows a bit. "It's just I'm surprised you'd know of a book entitled like that."

I groaned and rolled my eyes in defense, "Why do you guys always hold things up like that against me? You act as if I didn't even go to school or something." She raised both her hands up in defeat with wide eyes and a chuckle. "Hey, no! I'm just... _sayin'."_ She breathed out.

I scoffed, "Well," I pursed my lips, "I'll have you know an imperial affliction is merely a book within this book." I spoke up raising the blue book I had in hand. I knit my brows at my own statement, "At least I think it is." And that made Natasha burst out in a fit of giggles.

"And you're reading this to impress a gal, aye?" She spoke flatly. My head snapped to her in an instant, making the Russian assassin giggle once more. I spat defensively, "I'm not trying to impress her. This wasn't even one of the books she picked out in the library."

"But there is a gal." Natasha smirked. "And you went pickin' books in the library with her, huh?" My expression dropped.

"Hey, I just assumed the first part, Steve. I have a life too, you know." she spoke up. "But then again, when I assume I'm always right so I guess I should call it something else." She shuffled turning to me and examining my expression. _"Infer."_ I spoke flatly. She chuckled and nodded, "Right. I infer."

Goodness, she was probably going to find out more about the girl I was with in a matter of seconds after this conversation than I do. I turned to her with a serious face, "Don't look her up, Nat."

Her eyes widened and she chuckled thickly, "Pssh-- whoever said anything about-" My firm look silenced her. She sighed, "Fine, I won't."

"..."

"REALLY, I WON'T!"

"Good. Thank you."

"Oh, whatever. I would've just tried to help you, you know. Find out what she likes, maybe even where she lives just so--"

_"Natasha!"_

"What?! I was joking... _partly."_

 

A moment of silence dawned between us, but was broken by a huff and the sound of someone shuffling on the couch. "You know Steve, just a tip for the future." Natasha spoke, standing up from where she sat. "If you _are_ gonna do something for a girl, you might as well ask her out when you do, alright." She turned about and walked away.

I chuckled out a groan as she went off to retreat to the hallway that lead to the training room, "The walls aren't that thin, Natasha."

"No they aren't and so isn't that blush on your face, Steve."


End file.
